Kunjungan Naruko
by Nhana Natsuki
Summary: Naruto terkejut saat Naruko datang berkunjung. Ini hujan dan ia datang tanpa diduga. Alasan semacam 'Aku ingin belajar bersama Kakak' pun masih tak bisa Naruto terima. /"Kakak "/"Kakak tau 'kan?"/ (Explicit Lemon. Y'all have been warned).


Hari ini, Naruko berkunjung ke apartemenku.

Sebagai siswi dari SMA yang tempatnya berada di kota sebelah (atau lebih tepatnya, dekat dengan rumah orang tuaku), alasan semacam _aku ingin belajar bersama dengan Kakak_ bukanlah hal yang pantas diucapkannya padaku.

Lebih-lebih lagi, ini hujan. Memikirkan seberapa besar niatnya untuk datang tak lebih hanya untuk mengunjungiku saja membuatku benar-benar tak mengerti, mengapa ia senekat ini?

"Naruko."

"Iya?"

"Kamu datang kesini bukan karena ada maksud yang aneh-aneh 'kan?"

"Entahlah~"

 _Ia mengedipkan matanya padaku._

* * *

 _Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Note : Ini lemon (smut, PwP) eksplisit. Y'all have been warned. Dosa tanggung sendiri._

* * *

Hari ini hujan deras. Langit biru indah yang kuharapkan pun tak kunjung datang hingga siang tiba. Sedikit disayangkan.

 _Kupikir itulah alasan mengapa aku terus mencoba melihat ke arah luar apartemen hingga menemukan Naruko yang berdiri di depan pintu._

Ia tersenyum padaku, tak lebih mencoba menarik perhatianku, saat kuingat jika ia memang sering iseng menggodaku saat aku pulang ke rumah. Jujur, ia memang menarik; dengan kaos berlengan pendek putih serta rok hitam pendek sepaha, serta tak lupa dengan gaya rambut _twintails_ nya yang kadang jika semuanya digabungkan, membuatku berpikir semacam _dia adikku 'kan?_

 _Jujur, sebagai seorang Kakak (ampas, useless, gak punya banyak teman pula) membuatku bingung entah aku mesti bersyukur atau ini hanyalah sindiran dari sang pencipta dengan hadirnya dia dalam kehidupanku._

"Kamu ini."

"Kakak sih, kenapa kuliahnya jauh-jauh kesini?"

"Biar jauh dari kamu."

"Ih, nyebelin!"

Aku tertawa. Entah kenapa sikapnya yang begini kadang menjadi hiburan sendiri bagiku.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dengan seenak jidat ia masuk ke dalam apartemenku bahkan tanpa kupersilahkan terlebih dahulu. Aku menghela napas. Cepat-cepat aku menutup pintu.

Naruko adalah tipikal gadis yang punya dua muka. Saat di depan banyak orang, teman bahkan kedua orang tua, ia tak lebih dari seekor kucing imut yang membuat siapa saja ingin memilikinya. Dengan sifat serta pesonanya, menjadikannya pribadi yang pintar menipu banyak orang. Karena faktanya, saat bersamaku, ia adalah gadis yang jauh berbeda dengan apa yang orang lain lihat.

 _*Bruk!*_

"Naruko, berapa kali kukatakan agar jangan seenaknya melempar tasmu ke atas kasur!"

"Ih, cerewet."

 _Iya, Naruko adalah gadis yang cukup keras kepala dan egois._

Ia segera terjun ke atas kasurku (jika kau membayangkan bagaimana apartemenku, maka bayangkan saja saat kau masuk ke apartemenku dari pintu, ada satu lorong sekitar lima meter yang merupakan dapur dengan dua pintu di sisi kanan yang merupakan toilet dan ruang lain. Setelah lorong terlewati, maka akan ada ruangan yang lebih besar lagi yang dilengkapi dengan satu kasur di ujung yang bersebelahan dengan meja belajarku, meja kecil di tengah ruangan serta televisi yang berada berlawanan arah dengan kasurku). Telungkup di atas sana sambil mencoba melirikku.

Tangannya mencoba merayap ke bokongnya sendiri, lalu mengedipkan satu matanya padaku sambil mencoba bersuara dengan nada binal.

"Naruko .…"

"Kakak, tau 'kan?"

"Masih siang goblok!"

"Hahaha."

 _Dia memang begini sih._

Aku kembali menghela napas. Segera aku berjalan ke arah dapur dan menyiapkan dua gelas coklat hangat di atas nampan dan membawa keduanya untuk ditaruh ke atas meja. Naruko memperhatikanku, sedikit lirik mata kudapati, lalu ia ikut duduk di lantai, di sampingku.

Ia mengeratkan peluknya pada lenganku, saat dengan nyamannya ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahuku. Hangat akan hawa dari coklat panas di atas meja tersapu angin hingga ke muka, seolah menyadarkanku dari dinginnya hujan yang datang.

Kucoba 'tuk melihat ke arah kasur, tas Naruko terbuka di sana, hingga isinya bisa kulihat dari sini; beberapa kondom dan alat-alat pemuas nafsu. Aku menghela napas, lalu menoleh kearah Naruko.

"Kamu serius bawa begituan dari rumah kesini?"

"Apanya?"

"Isi tas kamu lah."

"Kakak percaya gitu kalo aku bilang Mama enggak curiga dengan apa yang aku bawa dari rumah ke apartemen Kakak?"

"Iya juga sih."

Apa yang ia katakan padaku adalah agar meyakinkanku bahwa semua itu ia beli di luar rumah.

 _Entah mengapa aku kepikiran tentang pandangan orang lain padanya saat mereka tahu akan apa yang ada di dalam tas Naruko._

"Jadi, kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Enggak usah sok polos deh. Kakak udah lihat isi tas aku 'kan?"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku tau kamu enggak bakal datang kalo gak ada masalah."

"Itu .…"

"Kenapa? Mama memarahimu? Masalah pacarmu? Teman-temanmu?"

"Banyak sih."

Aku tersenyum. Kucoba untuk menggapai pucuk kepalanya, lalu mengelusnya perlahan.

Naruko adalah gadis yang manis, yang setiap masalah yang ia hadapi pasti akan lebih berterus terang kepadaku daripada teman-teman atau bahkan orang tua kami sendiri. Ia mungkin berpikir bahwa mempunyai Kakak sepertiku merupakan hal terindah yang ia punya. Namun sebaliknya, aku berpikir bahwa ini bukanlah hal yang baik untukku.

 _Karena sejujurnya, Naruko lebih melepaskan semua masalahnya dengan berhubungan seks denganku. Iya, Kakaknya sendiri._

Itu terjadi pertama kali saat pertama kali aku pindah ke kota ini dan meninggalkan Naruko yang masih SMA di rumah bersama orang tua. Kala ia datang ke apartemenku tanpa kuundang, ia memergokiku yang sedang masturbasi, lalu berakhir dengan _blowjob_ dan hal yang berujung dengan coba-coba, hingga mengakibatkan Naruko yang bisa dibilang _hypersex._

 _Orang-orang bahkan mungkin akan sangat kaget jika mengetahui bahwa orang pertamanya adalah Kakaknya sendiri._

Berkat itu pula, sikapnya kepadaku terkadang sedikit lebih kasar dan agak egois berbanding terbalik dengan sikap yang ia tunjukkan pada orang-orang. Semua itu tak lebih agar ia bisa menutupi sisi buruknya sendiri.

"Teman-temanku sering menyindirku dari belakang. Mama yang kadang marah-marah karena hal yang sepele, tugas-tugas sekolah, dan lain-lain. Itu membuatku stress."

"..."

"Lebih dari itu, _dia_ bahkan belakangan mencoba menjauhiku."

 _Dia yang ia maksud adalah pacarnya. Aku tak tahu sih dan aku sendiri tak peduli dengan itu._

"Soal teman-temanmu 'kan bisa dibiarin. Entar juga capek sendiri kok mereka, percaya deh sama Kakak. Soal Mama, biarin aja. Mamamu itu memang galak kok, jadi ya maklumin. Lalu soal tugas-tugas sekolah—" Aku melirik ke arah isi tasnya. "—Kenapa kamu malah bawa begituan? 'kan bisa dikerjain disini. Entar Kakak bantuin."

"..."

"Naruko?"

"Aaaaah!"

 _Ia mendorongku untuk jatuh, hingga sedikit menggetarkan meja._

Naruko berada di atasku, memperlihatkan wajah kusutnya padaku. Hujan di luar semakin deras seiring dengan tatap mataku yang tenggelam dalam manik biru yang ia miliki. Kedua tangannya berada di sisi kepalaku, melemas hingga memperpendek jarak di antara kami.

Aku menahan mulutnya dengan jari telunjuk tangan kananku.

"Kamu yakin enggak apa-apa? Kamu punya pacar 'kan?"

"Apa peduliku?"

 _Yah .…_

 _Sejujurnya, aku tak mengerti tentang mengapa ia bisa memiliki seorang pacar._

 _Lagipula, kenapa aku peduli?_

Kedua lengannya yang menopang tubuh kian melemas, memperpendek jarak, lalu menciumku dengan lembut. Sensasi lembut nan basah dari bibir menyentuh bibir sedikit banyak coba kuresapi. Sedikit demi sedikit, lidah Naruko masuk ke dalam mulutku, lalu menggeliat liar di dalam.

Seberapa kalipun otak mencoba memandang ini adalah hal yang terlarang membuatku semakin tak bisa melepas Naruko begitu saja, bahkan saat kedua lengan Naruko tak lagi menopang tubuh dan lebih memilih merayap menelusup masuk ke dalam kaos yang kukenakan, kedua lenganku melingkar di punggungnya.

Lalu, Naruko melepas ciumnya.

" _Huh ... Kakak .…"_

" _Kamu yakin kita mau lakuin ini lagi? Ini sudah yang keberapa kali?"_

" _Kenapa Kakak peduli itu?"_

" _Ini enggak baik buat kamu, tau."_

" _Tapi ini menyenangkan."_

 _Bodohnya aku berkata seperti itu …._

 _Setan mana yang peduli dengan dosa selama itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan?_

* * *

Satu fakta; hujan deras membawa hawa dingin yang menusuk.

Kala kucoba 'tuk melihat diri sendiri, membuatku tertawa geli saat kusadari kini aku duduk di pinggir kasur hanya mengenakan kaos saja. Naruko berada di bawahku, duduk menekuk lutut dan menghisap milikku.

Ia melakukannya dengan begitu baik. Sesekali melirik ke arahku seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia mahir dalam melakukannya. Aku terdiam melihatnya. Kadang kala merasa tak tahan untuk menahan sensasi yang terus menerus menyiksa untuk ditahan lebih lama.

 _Toh jika diingat, semuanya berawal dari hal seperti ini._

Ia menghisapnya dengan kuat hingga terkadang mencapai ke tenggorokannya, lalu ia lepas lagi. Kadang kala ia menjilatinya dengan nakal lalu kembali menghisapnya. Ini menggelikan.

Lalu tiba saatnya aku menghentikannya. Ini tak akan bertahan lama jika aku tak menghentikannya. Lagipula, aku tak ingin mengotori wajah cantiknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau kamu terus melakukannya, ini hanya akan berhenti sama disini saja bodoh."

Naruko tersenyum bodoh.

Ia sadar, ia tak ingin ini berakhir dengan cepat.

Ada beberapa hal yang perlu aku dan ia coba lakukan.

Maka dari itu, saat Naruko memilih untuk merubah posisi, ia kini menungging ke arahku, dengan pinggir kasur sebagai tumpuannya. Ia masih dibalut dengan pakaiannya. Sedikit sulit untuk menenggak ludah ini saat aku berada di belakangnya.

"Kakak~"

"Iya?"

"Waktu itu, Kakak bilang ingin coba _anal_ 'kan?"

 _Aku meneguk ludahku sendiri._

Segera kedua tangan ini menarik roknya turun ke bawah bersamaan dengan _g-string_ yang ia kenakan (aku sendiri sempat terkejut saat ia mengenakan itu). Diriku menegang, saat mata ini fokus pada dua lubang yang sama seperti yang terakhir kulihat.

"Kamu yakin?"

Naruko mengangguk.

Selanjutnya, aku meludahi lubang _anal_ Naruko, tak lebih sebagai pelicin. Satu jari tanganku kucoba untuk menusuk masuk ke dalam. Naruko menggeliat. Adalah wajar untuk merasakan sensasi yang aneh karena ini merupakan hal yang pertama baginya (bagiku juga).

Lalu, aku menggesek diriku di depan kedua lubangnya. _Pre-cum_ yang keluar menjadi pelicin dan sesekali membuat Naruko menegang saat secara tak sengaja mengenai titik sensitifnya. Aku tersenyum jahil.

"Kakak ih!"

"Ahahaha …."

Memposisikan diriku di depan duburnya, kucoba untuk mendorongnya perlahan. Amat sempit terasa hingga sesekali Naruko berteriak karena sakit. Ini sulit untuk masuk, bahkan ujung pun belum sempat masuk sepenuhnya dan Naruko terus menggeliat menahan sensasi yang ia rasa. Aku terdiam. Sesekali kucoba meremas payudaranya dari balik _t-shirt_ yang masih ia kenakan sebagai penawar rasa.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, doronganku sedikit lebih keras hingga separuh masuk ke dalam lubang belakangnya. Sontak Naruko berteriak karena itu, dan aku sendiri cukup sulit untuk menahan sensasi sempit ini. Kedua tanganku menempel pada pantatnya, melebarkannya dengan harap bisa sedikit memberi peluang untuk bisa masuk lebih dalam lagi.

Naruko melirik ke arahku. Ia terlihat menyedihkan, namun ia tak ingin menyerah begitu saja. Aku tersenyum. Terima kasih.

Kembali kuludahi lubang belakangnya dan mengolesi liurku pada lubang belakangnya dengan jari telunjukku, lalu sekali lagi kucoba untuk mendorong masuk. Kemudian, itu semua benar-benar masuk sepenuhnya hingga Naruko mendongak ke atas karenanya.

" _Aaaaah .…"_

" _Menyakitkan, eh?"_

" _Bacot!"_

 _Aku tertawa._

Setelah sedikit lebih leluasa, aku mencoba memaju-mundurkan pinggulku, otomatis batang milikku masuk lalu keluar lagi dari lubang belakangnya agar bisa sedikit beradaptasi dengan besarnya milikku. Sesekali aku menampar pantatnya, atau malah bermain dengan payudaranya.

 _Satu yang kuketahui, Naruko bisa dibilang sedikit masokis._

Saat kuingat itu, kedua tanganku menggapai kedua ekor rambutnya dan menariknya sebagai tumpuan untuk membuat diriku bisa memompa lebih cepat lagi. Naruko mendesah keras. Ini mengasyikkan, sumpah.

Ketika lima menit telah berlalu, aku melepaskan diri dari lubang belakangnya dan menahan sekuat mungkin agar tak keluar lebih dahulu dikala Naruko telah lemas setelah mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Tubuhnya tak kuat untuk menungging lebih lama lagi hingga jatuh.

" _Kakak .… Aaaaah …."_

Segera aku mengangkat tubuh Naruko yang lemas untuk bisa dibiarkan telungkup di atas kasur. Masih dalam keadaan tegang, aku mencoba memposisikan diri untuk kembali menikmati tubuhnya. Kedua tanganku sudah siap melebarkan kedua pantatnya.

"Kakak, jangan dulu. Aku belum siap."

"Bodo amat!"

"Kakak—"

"Aaaaah~"

 _Aku kembali memasuki lubang belakangnya._

Kali ini sedikit lebih keras. Bersyukur pada posisi yang memungkinkan aku untuk bisa leluasa dengan lubang _anal_ nya yang telah beradaptasi. Kedua tanganku menahan kedua lengan Naruko yang tegak lurus di depan kepalanya. Ini menyenangkan. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan!

Naruko mendesah dan memaksaku untuk berhenti sembari sedikit meronta-ronta, namun aku tak peduli. Kupercepat doronganku pada lubang belakangnya saat diri ini tak lagi dapat menahan lebih lama lagi.

 _Dan ... dan .…_

" _Kakak!"_

 _Aku mengeluarkannya di dalam lubang belakangnya .…_

* * *

Hujan masihlah deras di luar.

Di sini, di kasur, Naruko berbaring di sebelahku. Memeluk erat lenganku dengan tubuh telanjang serta bagian bawahnya serta kasur yang basah dengan cairan kami berdua. Ia menutup matanya, namun aku tahu jika ia tidak tidur.

"Kalo begini jadinya, kamu mestinya enggak perlu bawa kondom sih tadi."

"Bacot."

 _Aku tertawa._

 _Lain kali, ayo lakukan di lubang depanmu._

* * *

 _Fin!_

* * *

 _Note : GUE GAK NGERTI KENAPA TULISAN GUE JADI BISA AMPAS BEGINI ANJEENG!_

 _Belakangan udah lama gak nulis, jadi, maaf kalo jadinya begini. Jujur aja, pas saya baca fiksi 'Link Up' dan membandingkannya dengan ini, sumpah, beneran kaget saya. (Secara, itu fiksi lemon dengan writing style terbaik yang saya bisa)._

 _Jangan tanya kapan balik lagi._

 _Salam, selamat tinggal._


End file.
